That Famous Happy End
by sgater926
Summary: They’re so close...and still so far. Can they find their happy end or is it too late? S/J


Title: That Famous Happy End

Author: SGater926

Category: S/J angst, romance/fluff

Status: Completed

Rating: G

Content warnings: none

Season/sequel info: AU Season 8

Spoilers: Up to season 8, Pete and Kerry are there

Summary: They're so close…and still so far. Can they find their happy end or is it too late?

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...and the songs/movie ("So Close" and "Ever Ever After" from Enchanted) don't belong to me either...and I'm not making any money for this. No copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Feedback: Much appreciated! Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Copyright (c) SGater926, 23 July 2008.

AN: Okay, so I screwed with the time-/storyline, which is why this is AU, well that, and the fact that Jack and Sam are mushily out of character. Jack is over the SGC and dating Kerry, Sam is engaged to Pete. I know it's been years (I can't believe it's been so long!) since this was a relevant storyline but my muse was inspired and then must have gotten ahold of some caffeine and it wouldn't shut up until I wrote this, even kept the song stuck in my head…for weeks… (And yes, I "adapted" part of a scene from the movie and some from Threads.)

I have to thank SamCarter93 so much for her help and encouragement. Her very good but very sad story, "So Close", brought this song to my attention once again and provided me the inspiration to write one of my own. She also provided a huge amount of encouragement to me to post this when I wasn't feeling so sure of myself or what I had written. Thanks, Jessica!!

0000

He couldn't believe it. Well, some of it he could believe. He was a General now and the head of the SGC, so he knew there was a snowball's chance in Tartarus that he would be allowed to miss the annual Air Force Ball. HOWEVER, he did not expect to be ordered to bring a date. What was this anyway? He was fine with having to go, it was his duty; it came with the stars on his shoulders. But every other time he had been ordered to go, SG-1 had all been ordered to go and they all went as singles and stuck together, watching each other's backs as it if were some hostile alien planet…and honestly, it might as well have been. But no, this year was different. This year Daniel and Teal'c were going to be off world with SG-2. Why had he given the go-ahead for that again? Oh yeah, Daniel had numbed his brain with rock-talk before asking and Jack had not the mental capacity or energy to remember that the mission would include the night of the Ball. Tricky Spacemonkey. Jack was sure he had known what he was doing. Well, he would get what was coming to him later. Jack smiled evilly. He pulled himself out of revenge-plotting and back to his previous train of thought. 'The Ball. Dates. Carter.' He sighed. Carter would certainly be bringing Pete. 'Pete.' Jack's stomach churned at the idea of having to be in the same room with the two of them together, especially if said room included a dance floor and schmoozing. At least Kerry was going to be in town anyway, and she had experience dealing with all sorts of so-called "VIPs." Now he just had to go get his uniform dry cleaned.

0000

She couldn't believe it. She'd been ordered (ordered!) to go to the Air Force Ball this year. Sure it had happened before, but somehow this time was different, AND to top it all off, she had been ordered to bring a date! That was definitely new. 'Why on Earth, or any other planet for that matter…?' She sighed deeply. There was no use whining about it. There was nothing she could do but suck it up and do it like the good little officer she was. She had heard that the General had been ordered to bring a date as well. It was probably going to be Agent Kerry Johnson. Her stomach turned a little at the thought of having to watch them together, dancing and mingling. She envied Teal'c and Daniel's good luck at already having been assigned a mission to accompany SG-2 off-world for a week. 'Oh well, at least Pete's already going to be in town that weekend…and he thinks it'll be fun. Oh how naïve he is… I doubt I could have gotten away with not asking him to go anyway,' she thought. Now if only she could find a dress to wear.

She was snapped from her reverie by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Carter," she answered absently.

"Hi, Sam!"

"Hey, Cass!"

"Are you at work?"

"No. I took the day off."

Cassie gasped dramatically into the phone. "Who is this? What have you done with Sam?"

Sam chuckled. "Watch it, young lady! Actually I have some shopping to do. Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, there's some kind of department meeting tomorrow, so my classes were cancelled, and my only class today was at 8. I thought I'd make a weekend of it, so I'm on my way home. I'll be in town in about an hour. What are you shopping for?"

"The Air Force Ball is next month and I have to go, so I need a dress. I figured I should get it now because if I wait, I just know something will come up I won't be able to do it."

"Ooh! Can I come?"

"Sure. I'd actually appreciate the help. After we're done we can grab some dinner and a maybe rent a movie or something. You gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, for tonight, if it's okay. I figured I'd talk to Jack and Daniel and, if they're okay with it, I'd make the rounds and stay with Jack tomorrow and Daniel Saturday night before I head home Sunday. If not, can I stay with you?"

"Of course!"

"Great! Well, I better get off the phone so I can drive. I'll see you soon."

"Sounds good."

"Okay. Bye, Sam."

"Bye Cassie."

Sam smiled. It would be good to see Cassie. She had come back to the Springs less and less as the year went on as she gained friends and responsibilities. She shut down her laptop and went to set up her guest room.

About an hour later, Cassie came through the door.

"Sam!" she called.

"In my bedroom, Cass," Sam answered.

Cassie detoured to the guest room to drop her bags off before finding Sam in her bedroom and giving her a hug.

"I've missed you, Sam."

Sam hugged her a little tighter before letting go. "I've missed you too, Cassie." They smiled at each other goofily for a few seconds.

"Ready to go?" Cassie asked, breaking the silence.

"I was just going to change clothes."

"Good idea. I think I'll do that too. Do I have time for a shower?"

"Please do," Sam joked.

"Shut up!" Cassie smiled and swatted at Sam's arm.

After Cassie showered and changed, she and Sam drove to the Colorado Springs mall. Luckily it was nearing the time for high schools to be holding their prom, so the department stores were well stocked with formal gowns. Some of the dresses were definitely not appropriate, but some of the classic styles might work just fine. They had been shopping for two hours, and Sam was about to give up on finding anything to her liking, when Sam heard Cassie shout.

"Sam!"

"What? What is it?" Sam rushed to her side. After all these years, she was still worried that one of those rogue agencies would try to kidnap Cassie to study her.

"I found it!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Cass! Don't do that!" Sam exhaled sharply. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Cassie replied sheepishly, knowing that Sam feared for her safety sometimes. "But look at this dress! It's perfect!"

"Wow." Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What do you think?"

"I-I like it."

"Well, go try it on!" Cassie pulled the dress off the rack, handed it to Sam and gave her a small push toward the fitting rooms.

"Okay, okay! I'm going." Sam smiled and shook her head at the girl's enthusiasm.

Cassie followed her to the fitting rooms and waited outside for Sam to come out. There was a bit of shuffling behind the door and then silence.

"Well? How is it? Let me see."

Sam poked her head out before stepping out fully.

"Oh my God, Sam. You have to get it!"

Sam grinned. In actuality, she was shocked that they had found something that she liked, that fit, and that fell within an acceptable price range. She stepped back into the fitting room. "Oh, I need some shoes too," she added through the door.

"Okay, well, I think the shoe department is on the first floor. We can look there first."

"Sounds good."

She purchased the dress and, luckily, they found some shoes that went with it.

On the way home, they decided that renting a movie and going back to Sam's sounded good. She had just stopped at the rental place when the phone rang. It was the SGC. "Um, Cass, I have to take this. Why don't you go in and get something."

Cassie just nodded and left Sam to her phone call.

She came back out with the movie and Sam was still on the phone. "Why was he even in there? … Okay. … No, I'll take care of it tomorrow. … Yeah. … Do me a favor and keep him away from the new machine in my lab. …Thanks, Siler. … Bye."

"Everything okay?" Cassie asked. She knew there wasn't an emergency or Sam would already be moving.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "Just Felger. But it wasn't anything too serious."

Cassie winced sympathetically.

"Anyway," Sam brightened and changed the subject. "What'd you get?"

Before you say anything, I have no idea why I chose this movie. I couldn't decide what to get and the girl behind the counter recommended this one."

"O-kay…" Sam looked at her questioningly, holding her hand out for the box.

Cassie handed it over and Sam bit back a groan. She remembered seeing ads for this movie when it came out. It looked so…cliché.

She smiled at Cassie and handed the movie back. "Sounds fine. What do you want to eat?"

"Why don't we just go back to your house and order pizza?"

"Perfect." Sam turned out of the parking lot and headed home. "Here, why don't you call them now, so we don't have to wait so long."

"Okay. Veggie?"

"Sounds good."

When they got home, Sam took her dress and shoes to her bedroom while Cassie plopped on the couch. After Sam put them in her closet, she headed to the kitchen.

"Pizza should be here any minute. What do you want to drink?"

"Coke please."

Sam had no sooner opened the refrigerator when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Cassie yelled.

Sam jerked, startled, not expecting the girl to yell. "Thank you, Cassie," she answered sarcastically.

As Sam passed through the living room to get to the door, Cassie tipped her head back and grinned at her over the back of the couch. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled back before she ruffled the teen's hair.

"Hey!"

"Payback," Sam tossed over her shoulder.

She paid for the pizza, went back to the kitchen, got the drinks, and finally settled down on the couch next to Cassie.

The movie was funnier than Sam expected it to be. She had actually begun to enjoy it once it moved into the live action part. She even sympathized with the main character's plight. The scene that really got to her was the scene where they were dancing. The song touched her deeply as she thought of the General and it seemed to fit them perfectly. She wished that, even if it was just one time, Jack would hold her in his arms like that. She allowed herself to think of him as Jack just this once. She sighed softly and tears threatened to fall as the dance drew to an end but she blinked them away. At the line, "To never be with the one you love. Doomed to be with another…for all eternity," Sam gasped softly. Cassie noticed Sam's reactions and smiled to herself knowingly but didn't say anything.

After the movie ended, Sam and Cassie talked and laughed until around 11:30 when Cassie went to bed.

Sam went back to her room and tried to sleep but she couldn't get that scene out of her head. "Doomed to be with another for all eternity." She knew Pete was about to propose and she had no idea what to say. She was still so torn about their relationship in general. She and Pete had a good time together and he was a sweet guy, but she didn't know if that was enough. Was it fair to stay with him when she was so unsure? Sure she cared about him, but she didn't feel anything heart-stoppingly spectacular for him…not like she did for… 'Best not go there, Sam,' she warned herself, but try as she might, she could not get him or that song and the line from the movie out of her head. She gave up on sleep for the time being and booted up her computer. She did a search for the lyrics to the song. As she read them, she felt a wave of despair overtake her. It was the same despair that made her want Pete to propose so she could say yes and just move on, the one that said that she and Ja- the General didn't stand a chance, never had. She was in a bit of a masochistic mood, so she bought the song, turned the volume down, put it on repeat and sat gazing at his face in one of the team photos she had up on her dresser. Her vision blurred slightly as she let the tears come. It was sappy, she knew, but she felt as though she was mourning the death of something that could never be. After all, they had no choice.

After a while, she sighed, looking at the clock. 12:45. 'When did it get so late?' she wondered. She shook her head at herself, turned off her computer and the lights. After all, she had Felger to deal with later.

0000

The next morning, after Sam left for work, Cassie waited nervously as the phone rang. Last night she had heard the song playing softly through Sam's bedroom door as she got up to get some water from the kitchen. She knew then that she had to do something. She knew it was going to be a challenge but she was determined.

"O'Neill."

She rolled her eyes. "What is it with you guys and answering your phones like that?"

"Cassie!" Jack grinned.

"Hi, Uncle Jack."

"Whatcha up to, kiddo?"

"Jack…" Cassie said with a warning tone in her voice. She really didn't mind when he called her that, but she didn't want him make it a habit.

"Sorry, Cass, I forgot," he answered. "What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope. I took the day off. Why? You in town?"

"Yeah."

"Great! When'd you get in?"

"Yesterday. I stayed with Sam last night."

"Good. She misses you, you know; we all do."

"I know. Sorry I haven't been back in a while."

"Hey, no worries. You're in college. That's what you're supposed to do."

"Oh, can I stay with you tonight?"

Jack's heart sped up a bit. Was Cassie wanting to stay with him because Pete was going to be at Sam's tonight? "Uh, sure, Cass. You sure you don't want to stay with Carter though?"

"I'm sure, Jack. I miss you too, you know. Besides, I have a feeling she'll be on base all night. I heard Felger touched something he shouldn't have."

Jack silently breathed a sigh of relief and a huff of irritation in the same breath. "That guy… One of these days I'm gonna…" He sighed gruffly. He knew Felger meant well, and he was smart, but he was clumsy, and Jack was afraid the guy was really going to do some damage someday and someone was going get hurt. He made a mental note to make sure Felger was restricted to working on theories from now. Unless Carter specifically requested otherwise, the only thing he would be allowed in a room with would be a whiteboard and a dry erase marker.

"I know, Jack. I know."

"Anyway," Jack brought them back on track. "Whatcha wanna do?

"How about a hike and then dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great! I need to get out more anyway. Now that I'm flying a desk, I'm getting out of shape. Whaddya say we head over to the Garden?"

"Awesome! I miss that place. Mom and I used to go there." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Jack cursed himself. "I'm sorry, Cass. If you want to go somewhere else…"

"No, Jack, it's fine. I want to go."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Do you want me to meet you at your house?"

"Sure."

"Okay, be there in a few."

"Great."

"Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Cass." Jack smiled as he hung up the phone. He really had missed the girl these last few months. He shook himself slightly and headed to his room to change clothes.

Cassie came through the front door just as Jack was headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Cass!" He grabbed her in a hug.

"Hi Jack!" She hugged him back hard and squealed when he picked her up and spun her around.

He put her down, still grinning at her. "I was just getting some water and granola bars." He shoved everything into his backpack and turned to her. "Ready?"

"Yep." She grinned at him.

"Then let's get outta here!"

He followed her out of the house to his truck. They hopped in and headed for Garden of the Gods. When they got there, they chose a trail and started walking. For the next few hours, they caught up and chatted about anything and everything, and for the last hour or so they reminisced about Janet. Cassie was the only person Jack had talked to about the good doctor, knowing she needed it, and grudgingly admitting that he did too.

Arriving back at the truck, Jack's stomach started to growl, signaling his need for food.

"Hungry?" Cassie laughed.

"Yeah. You?"

"Oh yeah."

"How about Chinese?"

"Sure."

He stopped off at Mr. Yen's and they picked up some General Tso's Chicken for himself and some Kung Pao Shrimp for Cassie along with some crab rangoon.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"Oh, you pick, Cass. I don't care, as long as it's not Star Wars." Jack smiled. "You wanna stop at the video store or watch something I have?"

'Perfect!' Cassie thought gleefully. "Actually, I have something in my bag if that's okay."

"You set me up, didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean, Jack?" Cassie blinked innocently.

Jack just shook his head wondering what Cassie had in store for him.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into his driveway.

She hopped out and was going to grab her bags when Jack grabbed them instead, reaching over with one hand to ruffle her hair. "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."

"Hey!" Cassie exclaimed…again. "Seriously! Do they teach you this officer training school or something?!"

"Huh?"

"Sam does the same thing to me!"

"She learned from the best." Jack grinned as he stepped through the door.

Cassie just sighed and followed him.

Jack plunked the bag of food down on the coffee table while Cassie put in the movie.

"So, what are you subjecting me to?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Cassie just smiled at him.

As the Disney logo flashed on the screen, Jack groaned.

"Well, you did say I could pick, and you did say 'anything', Jack," Cassie teased.

"You're right, you're right. Let's just watch the movie."

Well, it wasn't as cliché as he thought it would be. Well, it was, but at least it was tongue-in-cheek. It was still a little on the sappy side for him…okay, a lot on the sappy side…but he didn't mind so much. He certainly couldn't help but think of Carter during that scene at the ball. The song seemed to fit them well. He even wished he had the chance to dance with her like that just once. He sighed softly, not even realizing it, but Cassie noticed and smiled to herself. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Even after Cassie went to bed, he found that he could still not get that song out of his head…and all the implications that came with it. He gave up trying to stop thinking about it and booted up his computer. He did a quick search of the lyrics and then, on a whim, decided to buy the song and put it on his MP3 player. 'It fits my mood pretty well. Why not?' he thought as he pressed play.

0000

The next day, Cassie called Daniel and left to spend the day with him and Teal'c. As she filled them in on her plan, Daniel got an idea. They needed to call General Hammond. Daniel had always wanted to speak to the man about this, but had never really felt like it was the right time. He certainly didn't want to put him in an awkward position. However, with Cassie's actions paving the way, he realized that it was now or never. He picked up the phone as Cassie waited beside him anxiously and Teal'c looked on, silently hoping his friends would finally get a chance at happiness.

0000

The month passed quickly and soon it was the night of the Ball. The evening was well underway and Jack was sitting at their table with Kerry, Carter and Pete. He thought back to the beginning of the night.

He and Kerry had arrived early because he had to be there for some kind of picture they were taking. He grumbled the entire way there, irritating Kerry a bit. But he hated stuff like this! …and pictures just made it worse.

The Ball was just starting as they finished the last picture. As he and Kerry made their way to their assigned table, Jack wondered who he would have to endure. He already knew that Carter…and her "date"…were at the table with them, but he didn't know who else he would be stuck with.

They were apparently the first to arrive, so Jack left Kerry at the table and went to the bar to get them some drinks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the doors open and he turned to look, subconsciously hoping it was her. He was not disappointed as she stepped into the room. She was a vision in a strapless blue dress, the bodice tight around her upper body and then flaring at her waist to flow softly down to brush the ground. There was a bit of silver embroidery work that swirled down one side that seemed to pull his eye along. He got glimpses of strappy sandals as she walked. Pete was in a tux, following close behind her, hand on the small of her back. Jack's slight smile fell as he caught sight of the man. He grabbed the drinks from the bar and made his way back to the table, arriving at the same time as Sam and Pete.

It was a table for six and it turned out that the other officer who was supposed to be at their table, whoever it was, had apparently decided to skip. Jack was jealous. He wanted to skip. He was a General! He was supposed to be able to do whatever he wanted! But no… Dang it, Daniel had gotten him again! Oh yes, Jack would make sure he got what was coming to him…

Jack was snapped out of his revenge-plotting once again, this time by Sam's voice. It seemed like it was time for introductions.

"This is Pete, my…" she hesitated, "…boyfriend." She was right when she thought he would propose. It had actually been two weeks since he had, but she had yet to answer him, still in the same place mentally and emotionally as she was a month ago.

"This is Kerry, my…um…uh…" Jack floundered.

"We're together." Kerry finished for him.

"Pete, you remember General O'Neill."

"Oh yeah. General." He nodded at Jack.

Jack nodded back before looking between Kerry and Sam. "Kerry, this is Carter…er…Sam Carter."

"I've heard so much about you. It's nice to meet you, Colonel." Kerry smiled.

"Please, call me Sam." She smiled back tightly.

They sat down for dinner and the ever-dreaded speeches. After what seemed like hours of endless droning by politicians and brass, it was time for the dancing, which Jack dreaded just as much.

Pete stood and held out his hand to Sam. She didn't necessarily want to dance, but he looked so happy, she couldn't turn him down…and she certainly didn't want to stay at the table, the four of them trying to make awkward conversation…so she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

There was an awkward silence between Jack and Kerry before Jack spoke up. He didn't really want to dance, but he figured Kerry did. Besides, maybe if he was dancing with Kerry, he wouldn't be sitting at their table staring at Sam dancing with Pete, so he turned to her. "Kerry? Would you like to dance?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" He smirked at her.

She smiled brightly at him, standing up and pulling him to the dance floor as well.

After several songs, both couples took a break to get something to drink. They wound up at the table at the same time and another uncomfortable silence ensued.

"So…" Pete started. All eyes turned to him and suddenly he felt very awkward. "Uh, Kerry, you work with the General and Sam?"

"Kind of. I'm actually based out of Washington D.C."

"Oh." He fell silent again.

The awkwardness was interrupted by the emcee's voice over the loudspeakers. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, tonight we're going to do something a little different. For this song, we would like you to find someone you did not attend this Ball with and dance with them."

Pete stood and turned to Kerry and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Kerry smiled at him and placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up. "I'd love to."

Sam and Jack watched them stroll a short distance away to the dance floor. They looked around and realized almost everyone else had paired up already.

"Uh, Carter, would you…like to dance?"

"Um, sure, Sir."

He stood and pulled her chair out for her. "You look really nice, Carter." He chanced a glance at her expression, his eyes and his inflection giving away just how much of an understatement he knew that was.

She blushed prettily, lowering her head and looking up at him through long lashes, smiling shyly. Jack's heart thudded in his chest. Did she even know what that look did to him? God, he loved her.

"Thank you, sir. You do too."

Jack thought about cracking some joke, but something told him that this was not the time.

They started toward the dance floor until they saw how crowded it had become. There was no way they would have room to dance. Suddenly Jack remembered that they were piping the music out to the large balcony outside, so he took Sam's elbow gently and turned them around. She looked at him questioningly and he just smiled down at her. He opened the door and led her outside. It was completely deserted and they stepped into each other's arms just as the music started.

Sam's eyes widened marginally. She recognized this song. It was from that movie she watched with Cassie. Ironically, this is exactly what happened in the movie. As the scene played through Sam's head she couldn't help but become a little melancholy, knowing that this would not turn out like the movie. Over the last month, the song had actually become a sort of theme song to her for their relationship…or non-relationship as it were. It was a bittersweet reminder that drifted through her thoughts of him and of Pete's proposal.

Jack's eyes closed briefly. It was the song from that movie Cassie made him watch. Actually, the whole scene seemed startlingly familiar. The song had haunted him all month, running through his head whenever he thought of her. Now the one time they were dancing together, it was playing. It seemed like the universe was playing a cruel joke on him. Jack caught Sam's expression and saw that she recognized the song too. As the scene played through Jack's head, he got an idea. It might be the worst idea he'd ever had, but he was going to dive in head first anyway. What did he have to lose? He knew he would never have this chance again.

The singer began...

…and so did Jack.

"You're in my arms and all the world is gone  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together, and when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive."

Tears sprung to Sam's eyes as she realized what Jack was doing. She was amazed he even recognized the song, much less knew the words. She blinked rapidly to try to keep the tears from falling.

Jack continued to sing softly as he led her around the balcony with surprising ease.

"A life goes by, romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you so close

"So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend."

Jack's voice cracked a little as he sang that line, and he cringed inwardly and hoped Sam hadn't noticed…but she did and she clung to him a little tighter, fanning the dying ember of hope in his heart just slightly.

"And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close."

During the interlude, Jack made a decision. He pulled back slightly and looked into Sam's eyes, flicking his gaze down to her lips, hesitating. Her tongue instinctually darted out to moisten them and he couldn't take anymore. He leaned in and softly brushed her lips with his. She kissed him back a little harder, almost desperately, pulling back just before the singer picked up again. Jack opened his mouth to continue singing, but stopped short when Sam began to sing instead, staring deeply into his eyes, losing herself in their depths.

"How could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?" As she sang those words, her face clouded in despair. She knew that she _was_ going to lose him and that this was their first and last moment to be so open with each other.

Jack snapped out of his stupor at hearing her beautiful voice singing those words to him. He heard the resignation in her voice and saw her expression, and he used the next words as a plea. "We're so close to reaching that famous happy end."

"Almost believing this was not pretend," Sam sang these words with as much feeling as Jack had just moments before, her own voice breaking slightly as she used her inflection and her eyes to remind Jack that they _were_ pretending.

"Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are…"

"So close," Sam whispered, her heart breaking.

"So close," Jack answered back, still trying to convince her.

/And still so far./

They both fell silent at the last line, as if they didn't want to voice it out loud…and truthfully, they didn't. Sam was looking at him with the same expression she had back on Apophis's ship so many years ago, the look that said, 'It's over. There's nothing we can do.' She turned her head briefly to glance at the double doors leading back into the building. It was as if she trying to make him remember what was waiting for them inside: his girlfriend, her almost-fiancé, and the room full of military brass whose regulations had kept them far apart for so long. They turned again to look into each other's eyes, and Jack sighed. He was going to have to take more drastic action. As the song ended, he surprised her one more time by spinning her into a dip as the song ended.

He pulled her back into a standing position and before he lost his nerve, he looked into her eyes and spoke. "I will always love you, Sam, no matter what. Don't ever forget that." He figured that she deserved to know, even if she still chose Pete.

Her head dipped down and she let out a sob, her forehead resting on his chest. He reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "Sam…"

He started to apologize but she cut him off, looking into his eyes as she said, "I love you too, Jack." Something inside her had snapped. She decided to stop fighting…or start fighting, rather. This thing with Jack was worth fighting for and she'd be a fool if she let a love like this slip through her fingers, and Samantha Carter was anything but a fool. Her eyes held the same steely determination she got when she was on a mission and, looking into them, Jack knew she was ready for the fight of her life.

There was no hesitation this time as he leaned forward and claimed her lips.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Don't marry him." It wasn't an order, it was a plea.

Sam stepped back into his arms and shook her head. "I won't. I can't. Not as long as you love me. It would just be a lie. Even if we can't be together right now, I'll wait, Jack."

Jack smiled his first real smile in what seemed like years and rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you." He said it like she had just saved his life, and he had no doubt she had. He continued, "But no more waiting. I'm going to talk to George tonight. If he can't do anything for us, it's time for me to retire."

"Jack…"

"I'm tired of waiting, Sam. I want to be with you now. Besides, I might be able to stay on as a civilian."

She was about to protest again when Jack said, "We better get back in there. They'll be wondering where we are."

Sam nodded reluctantly and he opened the door for her to precede him into the room.

They had been inside for just about a minute when Pete and Kerry made their way over to them.

Pete leaned over. "Hey, Sam. How about one more?" He sounded kind of sad, and Sam wondered if somehow he knew. 'You certainly have made quite a mess, Samantha.'

"Jack?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure." Jack held out his hand and led Kerry to the dance floor as well.

"You look well together," she commented casually.

'Crap.' "Huh?"

Kerry looked at him, to his surprise, gently, not angrily, and completely ignored his feigned confusion. "What's kept you two apart? Regulations?"

Jack lowered his head, knowing he was caught, and feeling slightly ashamed for using Kerry like he did. "Kerry…"

"It's complicated. I know," she smiled ruefully. "But you shouldn't let a love like that slip away."

Jack opened his mouth to respond and she placed her finger over his lips. "Are we gonna be okay at work? I really do care about the SGC."

"I know," he said as he nodded.

She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek as she pulled away from him. "Be happy, Jack. You deserve it." She left him standing on the dance floor alone.

Meanwhile, Pete had taken Sam into his arms and was silent for a moment, savoring what he knew would be their last dance, and not just of the night. He danced them over to a secluded corner, knowing the danger their conversation could pose to both her and O'Neill's careers. Finally he took a deep breath, leaned in, and spoke quietly. "Sam…" She looked up at him. "I understand."

Sam looked at him questioningly.

He smiled a little sadly at her. "I know why you haven't said yes and…I understand." He paused briefly and Sam struggled for words. He interrupted her before she could get anything out. "I hope you two find a way."

"Pete…"

"It's okay. I saw the two of you out there." He saw fear in Sam's eyes and hurriedly said, "It was a fluke really. I doubt anyone else saw because we were probably in the way. Kerry and I were next to a window and the curtain fluttered open, just a few inches and only for a split second, but it was enough. I saw the way you two were looking at each other while you were dancing. You love him don't you?"

"I…" Sam stopped. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Pete."

He gave a resigned smile. "And he loves you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"He does." Sam couldn't help it but she couldn't completely keep the happiness out of her voice.

He paused briefly, steeling himself. "Good."

She looked at him, surprised.

"Sam, if anyone in the entire world deserves to be happy it's you, and if he can give that to you, I won't stand in his way."

Tears gathered in Sam's eyes. She didn't deserve the love of this man.

"Don't cry, Sam. I'll be okay. I'll come by and pick up my stuff later this week." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away, leaving her standing there.

As he walked back to the table to finish off his champagne before he headed home, he ran into Kerry who was grabbing her purse.

"Leaving?" he asked knowingly, quirking a small smile.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

Pete hesitated for a moment before he made a decision. "Would you like to get some coffee?"

Kerry contemplated him for a moment before answering. "Sure."

Pete held the door open for her as they walked out.

Jack and Sam watched them go, both surprised to see them leaving together. After the doors shut behind their ex-partners, their eyes automatically sought out the other. When their gazes met, Jack made his way over to Sam and they moved to a quieter area where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I saw Pete leaving."

"With Kerry," Sam nodded.

"She saw us."

"I know. He did too. I never meant to hurt him, Jack." She was distraught.

"I know, Sam…and so did he. You have an amazing heart, Sam," He lowered his voice even more. "That's one reason we both fell in love with you."

She sniffled softly.

He took a deep breath, sighed, and looked around. "We need to find Hammond."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, but whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Together."

She smiled at him, falling in love with him even more.

"Let's go talk to George."

They sought him out in the crowd. They hated to do this to the man, but figured it was better to do it as soon as possible. Jack spotted him at the bar and they made their way over.

"Enjoying your evening, Sir?

"Jack, Sam. Just the people I wanted to see. Come with me."

'Oh God.' Sam's heart was hammering away. Was Pete wrong? Had he seen them?

They went into the room that had been used for the pictures. "Is there something the two of you would like to tell me?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Yes, Sir, actually there is. You see, Carter and I…"

Hammond cut him off. "Before you go any further, I have something for the two of you." All he wanted to know was if they would be honest with him. He didn't expect anything less, so when Jack began to answer, he was not surprised. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jack.

"Sir?" They both looked at him, curiosity evident in their eyes.

"Just open it."

Jack swallowed before ripping open the envelope. He unfolded it slowly, holding it so Sam could read the contents as well.

_"__o__n this day, the twenty-third of April, the year two-thousand-and-five, in the year of our Lord, I, Henry Hayes, reassign Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter to the position of Head of Research over the SGC. Her duties will not change, but she will henceforth report directly to Major General George Hammond and will receive her reviews from the same._

_Henry Hayes_

_President of the United States of America."_

Jack and Sam looked up at him with questions in their eyes. "Sir?"

"Congratulations," Hammond chuckled.

"But…why?"

"A certain archaeologist, prompted by a young alien woman and supported by a big-hearted Jaffa, came to me for help regarding the relationship, or lack thereof, between their favorite Brigadier General and Lt. Colonel." He smiled at them.

"Those tricky little…" Jack trailed off, grinning broadly, barely resisting the urge to whoop loudly. Oh yes, Daniel would certainly be getting what was coming to him: a spot as Jack's best man and a whole month to study rocks on any planet he wanted. And Cassie would get a whole weekend with Jack's credit card. And Teal'c, well, there was going to be a Star Wars convention in LA next month and Jack vowed he would call the big Jaffa and tell him he would take him himself.

"I assume you arranged for that song to be played, Sir," Sam snapped out of her stupor.

"Yes, Sam, I did. Daniel called me a month ago and asked me to see what I could do as far as the regulations were concerned. Once I talked to the President, he and I came up with a plan that the Joint Chiefs found to be acceptable. He wrote this letter and the paperwork went through last week. The minute it did, I called Dr. Jackson back and he asked me to arrange this little dance and cross my fingers."

"Thank you so much, Sir."

"It's my pleasure. In my opinion, you two have been forced to wait too long. You've both gone above and beyond and it's about time we did something to thank you."

They were both grinning, and Sam was wiping tears from her eyes as she moved to hug him. After she stepped back, Jack reached out and shook his hand.

"Now, get out of here, you two. Don't waste any more time."

"Yes, Sir!" Jack grinned, grabbed Sam's hand and headed for the door.

0000

"Jack? Where are we going?" she asked as he helped her into his truck.

"You'll see," Jack replied cryptically, but it was clear he would say no more at the present time.

He got in and started the truck, reaching over to take her hand, squeezing it. She beamed at him and squeezed back, lacing her fingers with his.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jack."

They sat in comfortable silence as Jack drove, both still happily absorbing their new reality. Soon, they were in Jack's driveway and he was telling Sam to stay put for a moment. He ran inside and ran back out moments later. He jumped back into the truck and backed out of the drive, heading for the mountain. Sam gave him a questioning look as she realized where he was going. "Jack?"

"Just hang on, Sam." He smiled over at her.

When they finally made it to the base and parked, they moved through the checkpoints with more than a few strange looks directed at them. It wasn't every day that the base commander and his 2IC showed up, dressed to the nines, with almost giddy smiles plastered on their faces. They weren't holding hands anymore, but they walked closer than usual, their shoulders brushing as they navigated the base.

Jack detoured to the control room and made Sam wait at the door while he talked to Walter. A huge grin broke out on Walter's face and he snapped off a sharp salute to Jack who grinned and slapped him on the back before walking back over to Sam. He grabbed her hand and led her down to the gateroom, her eyebrows rising at the physical contact on base. He swiped his card through the reader as Sam shifted from foot to foot. She trusted him, but she was getting anxious to see what he was up to.

The room was empty and the gate was silent. There were no teams off-world at the moment and Jack was fairly confident that none of their allies would be calling in the next few minutes. He signaled Walter who closed the blast doors, dialed the gate, and turned off the lights. After the kawoosh, the wormhole stabilized and the glow from the event horizon was the only light, bathing the room in a soft blue glow. Jack walked Sam to top of the ramp and stood to her left. He faced her and took her hands in his. Sam felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she waited for him to say something.

"Sam, when we stood here eight years ago, I told you that I adored you already. When I said that, had anyone asked, I would have said I was being sarcastic…but deep down, even though I couldn't even really admit it to myself, I knew it was true. When you showed up in that briefing room all passion and spitfire, I knew I was in trouble." He smiled down at her as she blushed, remembering with some embarrassment their first meeting. He continued on after a moment. "Every time we stepped through this gate, I fell in love with you a little more. I tried to fight it and when that didn't work, I tried to deny it, but I couldn't. You had captured my heart and you weren't letting go. I never thought you would love me back. I knew you cared, but my mind wouldn't allow me to believe that you could ever love me. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you, Sam."

"Jack-" she interrupted, pulling one hand from his grasp and stroking his cheek.

He leaned into her touch, but cut her off gently, "Let me finish."

"I don't deserve you, but as long as you'll let me, I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy. And like I said, I will always love you, no matter what. So…" he paused again and reached into his inside coat pocket, pulling out a dark blue velvet box. Sam gasped as he sunk to one knee. "Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam's breath caught in her throat as she surveyed the man kneeling before her. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes and she shakily reached out took the box from him, pulling him up to stand with her. He took the ring from the box and looked into her eyes questioningly.

She smiled a watery smile at him. "Yes."

He looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, shock registering on his face. His brain finally caught up with what was happening and he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. "Thank you," he whispered. She answered by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow and sweet. They finally broke apart for air and their foreheads rested together.

"I love you."

"I love you, Sam, so much."

She kissed him lightly. "You amaze me."

They stood in silence for a while just holding each other until the wormhole disengaged. At that point, the lights flickered back on and the blast doors opened.

"You know, their going to have your head when they find out that you activated the gate just for this." Sam smiled.

"Nah. I was having Sparky run some tests on the gate while we were in here. That way I had an excuse to keep the wormhole open that long."

Sam laughed and shook her head. The man had thought of everything.

Jack grinned smugly at her and led her down the ramp and out of the gateroom. They made their way back up and out of the mountain, headed for his house. When they got there, Sam sat down on the couch and started examining her ring. "This is gorgeous, Jack. Where did you find it?"

He hesitated before answering. "It's...special." He looked at her pointedly. He didn't want to brag but he wanted her to know just how special she was to him.

She stared at him. "When...? How...? Wh-What is it?"

"I'm not sure what the stones are called. I found 'em on '673, and then a couple weeks later when we went to that one place with the outdoor market...?" Sam nodded her understanding. "I found a jewelry craftsman and he made the ring. The metal is similar to titanium but it's stronger. It also has trace amounts of Naquadah in it."

Sam's eyes widened at the mention of Naquadah, then they widened further when she realized something else. "Jack, that was over a year ago."

"I know."

"You...you've had it that long?"

"Yeah," he looked down.

"Is that why you let SG-1 go back when Daniel said he'd like to do more research in their archives two weeks later?"

Jack looked at her sheepishly and Sam chuckled. Suddenly she sobered. "What were you going to do with it if I had..." she trailed off, refusing to look him in the face.

Jack cupped her jaw and turned her face to him. "I would have found some way to give it to you. It represents my heart, Sam. I wanted you to have it even if it wasn't for what I originally intended it. My heart has always been yours."

"Jack..." She reached up, cupped his face, and kissed him gently. "My heart has always been yours, too. I'm sorry if that hasn't been clear."

He just smiled gently at her before pulling her into a kiss.

00000

Epilogue:

Two months later:

"I now pronounce you man and wife. General, you may kiss your bride."

Jack grinned and dipped Sam backward as he kissed her, much to the delight of everyone in attendance. Daniel and Cassie cheered the loudest as looked on from their positions as best man and maid of honor.

When Sam was upright again, the chaplain spoke over the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Brigadier General and Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill."

Again, everyone let out a loud cheer complete with oo-rah's from the Marines.

At the reception, Daniel and Cassie both took their turns giving speeches.

Daniel began with Shakespeare's Sonnet 116.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

"Jack and Sam have certainly come through enough tempests, they've even seen the edge of doom more times than anyone ever should, and their love has endured through it all, never altering. I have watched them for the last eight years, falling in love with each other and yet constantly putting their duty and the good of others above their own happiness, even denying their feelings to each other and to themselves. They didn't allow their feelings to influence their treatment of one another or anyone else. Jack and Sam have unselfishly put their lives on hold for long enough and they deserve, more than anything, this happiness. So, ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses with me and toast, finally, Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill: true heroes and truer friends…with the truest love the universe has ever seen."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to Jack and Sam who stood and took turns embracing the archaeologist. Jack clapped him hard on the back, smiling and whispering genuinely, "Thanks, Dannyboy." Sam sniffled slightly, smiling and wiping her tears before hugging Daniel tightly, also whispering her thanks.

Cassie stood up and took her turn.

"I agree with everything that Daniel just said. I've grown up watching these two go through everything together, yet walking the line without compromise. When I first went to live with my mom, I asked her when they were going to get married. She sat down on my bed and said, 'I don't know, honey.' She explained the regs to me and then said, 'So until something changes, they'll both keep doing what they're doing. They're too good to break the rules. We just have to keep praying they find a way.' That was back when I was hearing fairy tales for the first time and I responded by naively asking, 'to their happily ever after?' She chuckled and stroked my hair and said, 'That's right, honey.' I know she would have loved to be here to see this happen." She turned to Jack and Sam with tears brimming in her eyes, "To see you guys finally make it to this point." She raised her glass and turned back to the others, "So please raise your glasses with me in a toast to Jack and Sam. May they truly always live happily ever after."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank once again as Jack and Sam hugged Cassie as well, both clinging to her for some time. There were some sniffles around the room from people who were remembering Janet Fraiser and wishing she could have been there, Cassie finally pulled back and picked up the microphone again, surprising everyone.

"So, Daniel and I would like to dedicate this song to Sam and Jack, to their happy ending…and their new beginning."

/Ever, ever after

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it to

Ever, ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever, ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever, ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever, ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever, ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever, ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever, ever after  
Ever, ever, ever after (I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, forever, ever after/

…And they lived happily ever after…

The End!

AN2: Thanks for staying with me. Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
